A Prophecy Fulfilled
by Audders1257
Summary: After the drama at Bill and Fluer's wedding, Harry sets off to Godric's Hollow but meets some unwanted visitors on the way there, however on his visit to his old house Harry finds some vital information on his quest to retrieve the remaining Horcux's.
1. The Wedding

"Is he dead?" a cold voice said.

"Yes, my Lord, it...it has been done." a second man said in a firm voice.

"I need the prophecy, and there is not one person, not one, who can get it for me! " the look on the Voldemort's face had suddenly changed , he looked at the man carefully through his dark enticing eyes. "I think my friends; someone has not been quite honest."

A grey cloud faded the scene from Harry's mind as he awoke abruptly. Harry had been having that same dream all summer, and yet the shadowed man Voldemort had been talking too was never revealed.

"Bloody hell mate wake up!" At first it startled Harry, but when he came

to his senses, and felt the warm sun shinning through the window he remember that he was at his favorite place in the world, the Burrow.

"Harry I'm telling ya' Mum's going mad, get up!"

"Ron what are you talking about?"

"The wedding you oaf!" Of course how could Harry have forgotten, had had spent the entire night before setting up chairs, tables, and flowers for the wedding. The ceremony was to take place in the orchard that they had all played quidcitch over, in happier times. The white wood chairs were setup in rows of five, enough to seat 150 people, Fluer insisted upon a big wedding.

"Harry? Are you just going to sit there, or are you gonna' get dressed?" And with that, Ron threw Harry's dress robes at him and left the room, leaving the door open. As Harry sat up to close it, Ginny walked by the door in a panic, everyone had been stressed all week about the wedding. Seeing Ginny around had been awkward, he couldn't deny that he still had feelings for her. He had come to the burrow right after leaving Hogwarts because the Dursleys had taken a vacation to the Irish countryside, after Dudley got out of school. However, Harry knew that he must return back there before he turned 17, because that's what Dumbledore and Harry was after all, "Dumbledore's man through and through."

As Harry slipped on his dress robes, which were a bit short for him since he had grown two or three inches since his fourth year, he couldn't get over the feeling of loneliness that gaped through him since Dumbledore's' death. Even on a happy day like the wedding, Harry still felt as though everyone one else was having fun without him, they didn't have to worry about things like Horcruxes. Even though Harry knew had always had Ron, and Hermione he still felt so alone, so different, so isolated from everyone, like he had been all his life and would be all his life, no matter how short that may be.

Harry sprayed himself with Ron's cheap cologne and made his way down the stairs to find…mayhem. Mrs. Weasley was panicking while finishing up the wedding cake, which to Harry seemed fine but, "Need the blue trimming flowers." Mr. Weasley was yelling at Fred and George for trying to sell their merchandise to the guests. Charlie was running around trying to find Bill's tux,

"Where's the damn tux, I put it right on this chair!" Charlie yelled.

Ginny was sweeping when Fluer yelled from upstairs,

"Ginny get me the tiara zat belonged to zat Great-Auntie Muriel!" And with that Ginny pushed by Harry on her way up the stairs. He didn't know if he as happy or sad that Ginny was completely ignoring him, but he knew he shouldn't harp on it.

"Harry dear! Would you like anything for breakfast, anything at all?" Mrs. Weasley asked. In truth Harry was quite hungry but didn't want to give Mrs.Weasley more work to do.

"Oh, no that's all right I'm really not hungry at all." Harry lied.

"Well if you do get hungry for a snack or something there are pastries in the cupboard."

Harry continued to finish his way down the stairs hoping that he could help in some way but no one even paid attention to him, which was fine to Harry. He walked out the backdoor expecting to hear peace and quiet but instead was befuddled with the sounds of people talking and loud classical music As Harry walked up the hill to the orchard he found about 150 people standing or sitting in deep conversation with one another. The ceremony setup was indeed beautiful all thanks to Fleur's meticulous ways.

As Harry walked towards the setup he found that he recognized more people than he thought, actually they weren't _all _people. He recognized Neville an his grandmother, a goblin that had helped Harry 6 years ago at Gringott's, Fleur's little sister, Madam Maxine, one of Fleur's friends, Hagrid, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, many other order members including McGonagall, Amos Diggory and his wife, Viktor Krum surprisingly, and the Grangers. Harry was amused by the looks on Mr. and Mrs. Granger's faces; it was obvious that they felt extremely out of place. Before Harry knew what was happening Hermione came running when she caught sight of Harry, she pulled him into a warm tight hug, it might've hurt if Hermione wasn't so much smaller than him.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad your here, everything looks just wonderful!" Hermione gasped pulling out of he hug.

"Yeah it looks nice if you weren't up until two in the morning setting it up, and hah yeah it took that long even with magic." Harry joked.

"Yes well the wedding is going to be just great. I think everyone needs to just have fun since everything that's has happened lately."

"Umm yeah, I guess?"

"Urgh Harry don't be such a downer. You're the one who needs to relax the most."

"Where are you going with this Hermione?"

"All I'm saying is that well, you've been a real piss off lately."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon Harry don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Well sorry but I really don't."

"You haven't laughed, smiled, or had fun in over month!"

"Yeah, I have. But maybe it's just not around you because you're being extremely annoying, for example right now."

"Oh my god you really can be a twit sometimes. So your saying you have been acting like your same old self ever since, well you know."

"Hermione I can't really just act like everything's all right and it never happened. Unlike you I can't just forget these things; unlike you I don't have a choice."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you don't have to help me with this, I have to do it alone, and I don't want you or Ron getting hurt."

"Oh please Harry, stop playing the hero. Ron and I care just as much as you do, the only difference is that you've got that scar."

"Wanna' keep your voice down?" People had begun to look over in their direction to see why Hermione was practically yelling.

"Oh yeah sorry, well anyways Harry I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now. I just, I just want you to enjoy yourself and relax. And for today just act like Harry not "The Chosen One".

"Okay I'll do that? But can we please just get seats?" And so they went, passing all the staring faces, Harry could almost feel their eyes on him.

Around ten minutes after Harry had taken his seat Bill, Mr.Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, and Charlie walked down the isle to the podium. Bill had purchased brand new black dress robes for the wedding, which looked quite good on his tall body. When the men had all taken their places, the traditional wedding music started. Fleur's little sister made her way first down the aisle, tossing both white and blue rose pedals right and left along the aisle. Soon after Fleur appeared at the beginning of the aisle with a tall, blonde, strong looking man, that Harry assumed to be her father. Fluer looked more beautiful then ever, she wore a long white strapless wedding gown with her hair pulled tightly back into a bun, and even the veil over her face couldn't hide her beautiful features. Following Fluer and her father came Mrs.DeLacore, she had a striking resemblance to her daughter the only difference was her wider hips and a few wrinkles. Mrs. Weasley walked after her in the same light blue silk bridesmaids dress, she didn't look much different than she did every day except she was wearing a bit of makeup that by no means looked natural on her, and her hair was pulled back into some odd formation that Harry couldn't make out. Last but certainly not least to Harry, came Ginny. She looked so much older than she had been before, she walked with her head down but shoulders back. Her red hair was curled into ringlets that fell down upon her shoulders and although Harry didn't know at the time, she was desperately trying not to look at him. As she walked on past him he couldn't help taking a glance, or two, or three at her "backside". He felt like such a pervert when he caught himself doing it, but what 16 year old boy doesn't do stuff like that.

Then at that moment the music came to an abrupt halt. Harry snapped out of his phase to find the priest had began reading and that Bill and Fluer were standing hand and hand. Harry wiped his glasses to get a better look at them, and has he peered closer he and through the veil he saw droplets of tears running down Flue's porcelain skin. Harry was like most boys, and didn't understand woman all that well. He couldn't find any sane reason for someone to be crying on their wedding day, "Tears of joy maybe," he had thought. But little did Harry know that at that time that Fluer had finally taken in everything, she had finally realized what a difficult marriage it would be. Harry took a second glance over to Bill's face, which if you looked closely his eyes were also fighting back tears. Once again however Harry didn't know that Bill was having second thoughts about the marriage. He was convinced that Flues deserved so much better than him, she was so beautiful and he didn't want her to even look into his now distorted face. It was not only that he thought she deserved better though, it was that he also feared for her safety. Bill was to set off for an Order mission in three months and couldn't bare the thought of leaving her behind in harms way. Harry couldn't bear to even look at them; they were something that Harry could never have, love. And as he glanced over towards Ginny everything became more real. Harry knew that he could never let himself fall in love or get close to anyone except for Ron and Hermione. He would never get married, have kids, or maybe even grow old like everyone else. At that moment he felt more alone than he had every felt in his life. His parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore were all gone, all the people he had loved. Harry knew that he would be alone for his entire life, now matter how short it may be. These thoughts tightened up a knot in Harry's throat, and he knew, he was fighting back tears that he had held in his entire life. And as he raised his head once again to look at Ginny he knew that he truly loved her, he loved the stupid things she said, the expressions she made, her prominent red hair, even the way she smelt, he loved everything about her, but most of all he loved the way she made him feel. But Harry knew, as must people do, that loving someone doesn't always mean being with them, and Harry regretfully had accepted that. Then suddenly Harry felt a small, warm, comforting hand fall lightly on his shoulder.

"It's all right Harry; we're always going to be here, with you and at your side. We'll never leave you." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. And although Hermione didn't know, those words were more important to Harry then any words could ever describe.

With the closing of the ceremony, the crowed made their way down the hill from the orchard, to a totally transformed Weasley back yard and garden. Circular white tables were spread throughout the newly cut lawn, around them sat 6 white wooden cushioned chairs. At the center of the table was a bouquet of white and blue and yellow roses. In front of each seat laid newly polished white china plates with a blue-flowered border, Harry was beginning to recognize just how much blue and white there was at the wedding. On either side of the china lay fine silver knives, forks, and spoons, Harry thought this could be a problem for Lupin with the silver and all. And off to front right of each plate stood crystal drinking glasses. A few yards beyond all the elaborately decorated tables, lay a random 20' by 30' stretch of marble and instruments lowly hovering above it, playing music all by themselves, but hey that was magic. After staring at this odd sight for w while Harry finally realized that it was a rather "Weasley" attempt to a dance floor. Running along the sides of the entire setup were buffets filled with wonderful foods that Harry had never dreamed of. The table closest to him was filled with veal, bolognaise, escargot, prime rib, cooked fish, and many other foods that Harry didn't know how to pronounce, most of them were French. However it was another table across the floor that caught Harry's eye, atop of it stood the amazing four foot tall wedding cake, a chocolate fountain, Baked Alaska, cheese cake, moose cake, pecan pie, apple pie, lemon pie, fruit cocktails, an assortment of chocolates, éclairs, and many other delicious looking pastries. But it wasn't the magnificent foods that caught his eye; it was the person standing above them, Ginny. She was making quick last minute touches making sure the table looked just perfect. And once again, Harry couldn't keep his eye off her. Then suddenly she looked up from her transfixed gaze upon the deserts, to find Harry staring straight at her.

Ginny had been giving herself random busy work throughout the week to keep herself from thinking about or even looking at Harry. The truth was that even though he did end it between them, and that there was no chance they would ever get back together, she still had these strong uncontrollable feelings for him that she couldn't describe. She had once thought that she loved Harry, but quickly snapped out of her mindlessness, 16 was much too young to be in love and she knew that, or it least she was told that. Earlier on during the ceremony she had watched Bill and Fluer contently imagining it was her and Harry. She could have sworn though that at one point during the end of the ceremony, from the corner of her eye, that she saw Harry was looking at her. However, when she took a second glance she found that Harry and Hermione were sitting quite close together and that she had her hand on his shoulder while whispering something into Harry's ear. "The worst part is that he smiled right after it! I mean really smiled. Could she have been asking him to meet her somewhere for a snogging sessions behind the bushes, was she telling him how much she loved him and what a stupid little girl Ginny was for having such a crush, or was she whispering dirty thoughts into Harry's ear, that by no means I would even _want _to hear." she thought to herself. She imagining such things made her insides burn. But deep down she knew that the smile Harry gave wasn't for anything like that, but why he smiled she would probably never know. And as for Hermione liking Harry, she knew that was complete bull too. Hermione liked Ron; it was so obvious, everyone with half a brain in their head could tell. And as she finished up straightening her last random plate on the desert table she looked up from her thought shower, to find Harry staring at her. She didn't know if she was just imagining it or if it was really happening. When she took a second glance she saw that it really was true, Harry's face was flushed with embarrassment, but he quickly gave her a small smile then turned and walked away. Yes, a small stare may seem like nothing, but to Ginny it was everything. For anyone who is truly head over heels in love, when something happens that may seem so miniscule to another ...it can truly mean the entire world you.

Harry could almost feel his face turning a deep red shade of embarrassment. Ginny had caught him staring right at her, and there was no mistaking that he was. Harry panicked, he knew he ought to keep his cool and act casual, but wanted nothing more than to dis-aparate. He didn't really know what to do, he wasn't that good with the whole girl thing, so he flashed her and awkward smile and quickly paced around to the other side of the dance floor.

The party was in full swing, there were more than 50 people on the small dance floor, they were dancing to traditional American party songs that Harry had never heard of like, "YMCA, Shout, and Do the Twist", they were rather stupid sounding Harry had thought. He was walking around the perimeter of the dance floor searching for a familiar face but had no look, he then retreated himself to one of the nearby chairs hoping maybe someone he knew would come to him. As Harry looked about he saw Hermione was dancing to another stupid Americans song, with none other than Viktor Krum. They did look they were having quite a fun time, with their faces red from the fun and heat. Harry was sure the only reason Viktor had been invited was because of Fluer, Ron would never have stood for it. That reminded Harry," Oh god, hope Ron hasn't seen this yet, he would throw a fit." Harry thought to himself. And sure enough when Harry look about for any sign of Ron, there he was, sitting on a nearby seat with his back slouched over, arms crossed, and his shaggy hair covering his sunken face. As Harry made his was over he was almost sure that Ron had already seen Hermione and Viktor.

"So, uhh, things turned out pretty nicely it seem eh'?" Harry said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah whatever." Ron mumbled while taking a quick glace over in Hermione's direction.

"Ron, why didn't you just ask her to dance?"

"Why didn't you?"

Because I don't like Hermione in _that _way." Harry argued, he was starting to get annoyed at Ron's ignorant stupidity.

"Who said I did either? Why can't you all just leave me the bloody hell alone? First Fred and George, now you? Ron had raised his voice much higher that time. Then he quickly stood up and stormed off away from the party, but most of all away from Hermione.

Since Ron was gone, Hermione was dancing, and Neville was nowhere is sight, Harry found himself quite alone, with once again no one to talk to. He roamed around the setup a few times, then resumed back to his seat when he had finally given up. Harry watched the mass of people dancing, while keeping his eye out for Hermione. He finally caught sight of her as she was walking towards him; her face was flush from the heat of dancing.

"Where's Ron?" She asked, while fanning her face with her right hand.

"He went inside, to ummm, well he just wasn't feeling well." Harry lied. He was sure Ron would not want Hermione to know anything about the discussion him and Harry had, had.

"Oh what a shame on his own brothers wedding day and all. I was going to ask him to dance." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Harry interrogated, he knew quite well what she had said, but still just wanted to hear her say it once again.

"Oh! Umm nothing just how it was a shame, his brothers wedding day and all."

"No...you were going to ask him to dance!" Harry joked.

"Was not!" Her face getting even flusher by the second now.

"Sure Hermione...whatever you see."

"Your being quite silly you know."

"No I'm not, Ron likes you Hermione, and everyone knows you fancy him as well."

"Believe me Ron does not like me, and I do not fancy him the slightest bit!" Her face was a very noticeable red by now and you could see a smile starting at the end of her lips.

"Hermione, are you completely mental? Of course Ron likes you."  
"Yes I know he likes me, we're friends, of course he likes me" Hermione knew that was quite well not what Harry meant, but she loved hearing Harry say it, because for a second it almost seemed true.

"For a smart girl like yourself Hermione, you really can be quite a dumb broad. I mean that Ron fancies you, has a crush on you, wants to be your boyfriend, whatever you want to call it."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"How can you not notice? He's always staring at you, and is always jealous when your around other guys, well besides me, and Neville of course but he doesn't count."

"Well Harry even if it were true, I still don't like Ron in _that _way." Hermione lied. All of what Harry was saying was making her scream for joy inside. However Hermione was not a "dumb broad", and knew she mustn't let stupid lies allow her to get her hopes up again, like she had earlier on that summer, for they always ended up just breaking her heart.

"Well Harry you shouldn't go spreading rumors like that because you just may find that they are completely not true!"


	2. The House upon the Hill

The House upon the Hill

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters or places within the following story. My story is based on the masterpiece of Harry Potter by J.K Rowling**

"I said to tell me you fool, not to answer in pointless riddles and play mind games. Ahh…but you must think your very good at that don't you?" Voldemort's cold voice exclaimed with a subtle hint of aggravation and humor.

"No more Lord, I am not playing mind games-" The dark figure mumbled, before he was interrupted.

"Ha! I sometimes wonder why you even to call me your Lord anymore, your loyalties no longer lie with me anymore do they? Cruccio!" Voldemort's wand let out a jet of a dark red light that hit that tall dark figure squarely in the chest. The man fell on the floor letting out the most blood wrenching sounds you could ever imagine. He began to claw at the stone floor as if he was trying to get away. "Fool, did you think I could not see what you have been up to?" Voldemort cackled. The man looked up, his fingers bloody and nails ripped off and lying in the scratch marks upon the floor. " I truly find it amazing that after all I have done, you still underestimate me, really-" But before Voldemort could finish his sentences a cloud of grey flooded Harry's mind once more.

Harry awoke sweaty and cold. His clothes we damp and Goosebumps were beginning to spread down his body. As he looked around he had almost forgotten where he was when, off behind the couch that he had been sleeping on, was Mrs. Weasley. She was sitting before the kitchen table with a glass of red wine and her head rested in her hands. Harry stood up hoping to make his way upstairs without her noticing.

"Harry dear! What are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed half surprised half startled. Harry had a feeling he was interrupting something because Mrs. Weasley's face was stained with tears and her eyes were red.

"Oh just a bad dream." Harry lied. Well he wasn't _exactly _lying now that he thought about it; he _had_ had a bad dream. However he had a feeling it was more of a vision.

"Oh Harry! Was it about him? You shouldn't be having those, you really shouldn't. Oh I must tell Lupin, he will most definitely want to know about this." Mrs. Weasley panicked. Harry was beginning to regret saying anything about a dream in the first place.

"No! No, no it wasn't about _Voldemort_, it was uh, the Dursley's. Yeah, they took my Firebolt and snapped it in half." That time Harry had really lied.

"Oh? Ha-ha, well silly me, just these days I never know anymore. But no wonder you had a dream about those people of yours, aren't you heading home today?" Harry didn't quite know what she was talking about when the thought finally registered is his mind. How could he forget? He had told Mrs. Weasley they Dursley's they were coming home a day earlier than expected. Although Harry really didn't like to lie to her, but he was planning on visiting Godric's Hollow that day. But he knew that if she knew she would make sure one of the Order members went with him, and Harry really wanted to just go alone.

"Oh yea. I better go up and pack. They'll be expecting me around 11 at the station."

"Yes, well go pack your stuff dearie, and by the time you come back down I'll have a spot of breakfast ready. Oh and don't pack your invisibility cloak, you'll be needing it on hand for the journey home by broom."

With that Harry set on his way up the many flights of stairs through the house. As he walked up, and up, he tried to soak in every last bit of the Burrow he could. Harry knew that this may be his very last time ever visiting there again.

When he reached room he found the door open, and Ron too like Harry, had fallen asleep in his dress robes from the night before. But instead of taking Ron with him, like he was supposed to, or saying goodbye, Harry quickly gathered his stuff. He wasn't one for long painful goodbyes, after all he never really ever did get the chance to say goodbye to anyone that he had lost. He knew that Ron and Hermione thought they were coming with him, and it really did break his heart to leave them, but they didn't understand and could or would be able to understand, just how dangerous this long, ominous, and arduous task this would be.

Harry had only stepped a foot out of the door when he heard from behind him,

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The awake yet tired voice of Ron mumbled and exclaimed all at the same time; it was one of Ron's talents.

"I'm just umm packing to leave, the Dursley's ended up coming back a day early." Harry lied, had had really been doing that a lot lately. However Ron already knew of Harry's plan to leave a day early for Godric's Hollow.

"That's bull. Don't lie, where are you going?" Ron interrogated. Harry realized that there was no point in even trying to lie to Ron.

"I, just. Well Ron. I'm, I'm going to Godric's Hollow."

"Well why didn't you just tell me. I can pack my stuff in like 5 minutes. Don't you just love magic?" Ron grinned.

"No, Ron you really don't have to."

"C'mon mate really, it'll only take 5 minutes, you know actually it'll only take two I promise."

"Ron just shut the hell up for like two god damn seconds! You obviously don't understand what I'm getting at. I just, I just really need to do this by myself."

"I'm not letting you go alone Harry if that's what your getting at. Your my best friend."

"I'm not asking you to stay away the entire time, I just really need this, like I've said I just really need to visit Godric's Hollow alone." With that Ron and Harry had a moment of silence, but Harry knew that Ron understood. And with that Harry finished his way out the door with his trunk, broom, and owl.

After he had finished a very large breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, waffles, and fruit, he departed the Burrow for what he thought would be his last time. It would not of course really be his last time there, but he did not know that the next time he would return would not be a very pleasant visit, at all. Harry mounted his broom as he stepped out of the house after being drowned in big hugs and kisses from Mrs. Weasley. She wouldn't let him aparate because he hadn't taken his test yet, so she insisted on him flying with an invisibility cloak. As he rose off the ground he looked around the burrow reminiscing of all the summers they had spent there. He remembered plucking gnomes from the garden, playing quiditch in the orchard, parking the car after Harry's night escape from the Dursley's, leaving at dusk for the Quiditch World Cup, and Hermione getting a black eye from Fred and George's magic telescope. And as Harry took a last glance, he saw the old broom shed standing alone from the house, he remembered that talk with Dumbledore that he had had the previous summer.

About a minute later, when the Burrow was completely out of sight, Harry receded downward into a thick forest that lay about 100 feet below him. As he fell between the trees's he found the world around him getting darker and darker. He felt as though he was entering a whole new world, it was completely black with no sign of light falling through the thick mass of trees. Harry dismounted his broom and began to latch it on to his trunk, when it happened. Off in the distance he began to hear cracks, footsteps, and animals scattering away. His heart began to race faster, he was trying to fasten on his broom but the latch was closing. The ominous noises began to move closer and closer. Harry could feel the sweat forming within his skin, he felt as though his whole face was burning up. He was trying to fasten the latch but it wouldn't go. As he almost closed it, his hand slipped from sweat. "Fuck!" Harry said to himself. He was beginning to panic, the footsteps were getting closer now, and they couldn't be more than ten yards away. Finally the latch closed. Now that Harry didn't have his broom he need to aparate out of there, and quick. The footsteps were closing in from all directions, and suddenly everything went silent. Even Harry knew that that wasn't a good sign. "The three D's, argh damn what are they?" Harry thought to himself. He was concentrating harder than ever, when it finally hit him "Destination, Determination, Deliberation." He thought over and over again. Whatever it was that was coming towards him was now only inches away, he could feel the ice cool breathe breathing down his neck when suddenly it happened. Harry felt the same suffocating sensation that he was being sucked through a plastic tube. Right before he felt he was truly about to run out of breathe he found himself falling on a damp soft turf. The air around him was damp and cold, the ominous grey clouds hovered closely over him When he lifted his head from the surface, he looked around to see a quiet neighborhood full of houses, it resembled the Dursely' neighborhood very much, except this one was much lonelier and colder, as if something was missing, happiness Harry was sure. As he turned to look upon him he found a white house upon a hill. It seemed strangely familiar and sent cold shivers down his spine. And as he looked from the corner of his eye he suddenly realized why, the mailbox read "Two Godric's Hollow". It was Harry's old house. It was nothing like he had pictured it. Many of the windows were boarded up. The gardens were now shriveled and dead, and the once white paint had now chipped and faded to a soft yellow. Remembering how he hadn't been there since that night, the night that changed _everything,_ he wasn't all to eager to actually go inside.

After several moments of actually figuring out if he even wanted to go into his old home, he decided that if he didn't now, then when would he ever again? He took his trunk and owl and made his way up the hill. The front door was old and squeaked as Harry pushed it open. The house was nothing like Harry had imagined it. The furniture was now moth eaten and rained on from the cracked windows, after that past 15 years. To his right stood a kitchen. Or it least it was supposed to be, the focit was dripping water and the sink was nearly yellow by now, the wooden table and chairs were beginning to rot, and a window in the corner was completely blown out. Through the window many leaves had flown through and where now crumpled all over the floor. As he stood, looking at the room, he pondered why if the house was invisible and could only be revealed by a secret keeper, than why could Harry find it now? Many thoughts passed through his mind before he came to the conclusion that since both of his parents were dead, the spell had been broken. And he was indeed right.

Harry took a few steps further into the kitchen and placed his hand on the molded wooden counter top, when it happened. Flashing images passed through Harry's mind. One of them was a red headed beautiful woman, Lilly, giving a bath to a small baby boy, Harry, in the kitchen sink, which was now not as pretty as it had been. As Harry's mother smiled at her son as she bathed him under the warm water, a tall, skinny, black haired man, James, walked up behind Harry's mother and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head over her shoulder admiring their new soon, which was a much smaller Harry. Then as quickly as the memory had appeared, it disappeared. Harry could feel his throat getting tight again, in this now tattered and worn down house, there used to be a home. A beautiful home full of love and warmth.

From the kitchen Harry went on the to the living room. He explored many cabinets and found pictures of his parents when they were much younger. Some of the pictures were quite amusing, such as the one of James when he was about 16 falling off his broom. As he put the pictures away and looked towards the old fireplace, images began flashing in his head again. His mother and his father were holding each of Harry's hands and helping him to open his many Christmas presents, many more than Dudley. A prominent Christmas tree stood next to them covered in lights and decorations. Behind them cracked a warm fire with stockings dangling in mid air above it. The smell of pine and Lilly's laugh filled the room. And slowly the memory faded away once again. He wished it hadn't, for he would have loved to stay in that place in time forever.

When Harry had finally searched the bottom floor from wall to wall, he made his way towards the stairs. Part of him really didn't want to go up there, for that was the place where his parents had died. Part of his body was telling him to go and the other part was telling him to turn back. Either was you look at the situation, either would be right. As he climbed the rickety stairs be began to feel dizzy, more of the flashing images were appearing now, faster and more rapidly. He saw Voldemort walking up the stairs cackling. He saw his father yelling, "Lilly go now, you can still escape. Take Harry and go!" Harry was climbing the stairs slower and slower now. His felt as though his legs were going to fall apart. "Get out of the way fool, you don't have to die." Voldemort ordered Lilly. Harry was now at the top of the stairs, he felt as though the world was spinning, images of the death of his parents were flashing furiously through his mind. Next thing he knew, Harry felt a sharp jab in his stomach, as though he were being stabbed with a knife, and after that everything went black.

When Harry had come to his senses, many hours later, he found that his wound was bleeding everywhere. It was indeed a deep gash in his chest; he had gotten it when he had fallen through the doorway into his old room. The door had already been knocked off, and now all of the screws and latches were pointing out from the wall. But this wasn't what interested Harry the most. As he looked back at his wound he found that a trail of blood was leading from the wound to the wall. As Harry's eyes wandered up, he saw what seemed to be a poem written in blood upon the wall.

_The Seventh One To Break Them All_

_Lies Just Beyond This Bedroom Wall_

_It Is Secret, Unknowing_

_Yet Prominently showing_

_It Was A Mark, It Is A Fate_

_That Was Sealed On That Date_

_For When He Is Gone_

_It Is Lost, But Yet_

_At What Cost?_

**((Please Review))**

**Next Week**- After the mysterious poem at Godric's Hollow, Harry heads back to the Dursely's for the last time. While at the Dursley's Aunt Petunia reveals many hidden truths about Harry and his family. However a sudden unexpected visitor arrives forcing Harry to leave the moment he turns 17.


End file.
